Unholy Cathedral
Unholy Cathedral is the first map in the Revenge & Redemption storyline created by Greedyselfish. Story In the winter of 2013, a Zombie outbreak of unknown origin began in the United States. It started in a high school somewhere in the Southeastern part of the country, before infecting the rest of the country and later the world. Meanwhile, in an alternate universe during the year 2036, Cyborgs, species created by Dr. Van Lucker and the CODOL Institute using Martian captives, began to attack humanity and take over the world. Dr. Van Lucker retreated to a makeshift base in Guilin, China with four other CODOL scientists and a teleportation device. Four mercenaries, hired by Van Lucker’s brother, Cortex, were sent to kill him and end the machine uprising. “Madman”, a U.S. Army soldier, teleported himself to Van Lucker using a Personal Teleportation Device in order to kill him and avenge his unit. Dr. Van Lucker one ups him by using his telekinesis powers to throw “Madman” into the teleporter and transport him to another universe in time. “Madman” teleports inside of an abandoned church in the same universe where the Zombie outbreak had occurred. It was now Spring 2016 and the United States had been taken over by Zombies, but three survivors have held themselves up inside of the church, brought together by each of their own explanations. Zombies have begun to break down the barriers of the church. Joe Adler, a biker who is coping with his own vices, is killing off as many Zombies as he can while a rich snob, Francesca D’Armour, watches as she complains about a small splinter on her thumb. A priest, Brother Gabe Townsend, is attempting to find a book inside of the church when his suddenly surrounded by Zombies. “Madman” then grabs a pistol from a Zombified police officer and guns down the Zombies alongside Gabe. They ask where “Madman” came from, to which he replies that he “doesn’t even know what reality he’s in right now”. The four team up to take down the oncoming hoards of the undead. Layout Lobby and Dining Area Player(s) will spawn in the lobby and dining areas, as they are both small areas connected to one another. The lobby is a mostly empty area with enough space to run around. It contains two barriers, door leading to the hallways, and Mosin-Nagant wall buy. The dining room is a bit more crowded, with tables and chairs in the middle, a barrier next to the windows and another one next to a box spawn on the side of one of the walls. There is also a small kitchen with a Quick Revive machine and a Walther P38 wall buy in it. Hallways There are a few hallways that divide different parts of the map. The first hallway is a walkway where players can see the outside of the map through the large windows. The second has two paths leading to either the East Wing or the West Wing. Both have purchasable staircases leading to different areas. East Wing The East Wing is located on the second floor of the church. It has several rooms. Some accessible and others blocked off by barriers. Fast Melee Dew can be found in the game room while the KS-23 can be bought off the wall inside the meeting room. There are two other staircases located here with a box spawn next to the first. The first leads to another small kitchen area with a Speed Cola machine. The second leads to the Sanctuary. West Wing Just like the East Wing, the West Wing is also located in the second floor from the hallways. There are a few rooms, mostly blocked by barriers, but some like the nursery and the Sunday School rooms are accessible. The nursery contains Double Tap Root Beer and a box spawn while the Sunday School room contains a purchasable Sten off the wall. A staircase leading to the Sanctuary is also present. Sanctuary The central part of the map where a lot of the action happens. It’s a large area with rows of chairs in the middle, two sets of stairs heading towards a medium sized balcony, and a stage in the lower area surrounded by murals. A small room is located in the balcony part and has a baptism tub covered in blood that serves as the Pack-a-Punch for the map. In order to obtain access, players must fill up four collection plates with 10 souls each. They will be given access to the room for 2 minutes and then it will reset. An Uzi can be bought off the wall in the lower area. A box spawn and Stamin’ Up can be bought on the stage. Juggernog and the WA2000 can be bought on the balcony. Molotovs can be bought in the Baptism room. Features The entire map has a theme and style similar to the first game in the Call of Duty: Black Ops sub series. Two new weapons: The Crucifixous and the Holy Hand Grenades. The Crucifixous shoots large nails and functions similar to a Sniper Rifle. The Holy Hand Grenades have twice more damage than regular hand grenades and shoots beams of light towards surrounding Zombies. Weapons The weapons theme for Unholy Cathedral are weapons from Call of Duty: Black Ops that appear in the Campaign and Multiplayer modes, but not Zombies. Made up weapons like the Crucifixious and the Holy Hand Grenades are exceptions. Starting Weapons * Makarov * Karambit Knife * RGD-33 Grenades Wall Weapons * Mosin-Nagant (non-scoped) * KS-23 * Walther P38 * Sten * Uzi * WA2000 * Molotov Cocktail Box Weapons Pistols * Tokarev TT-33 * ASP (single or dual wield) SMGs * PPSH-41 * Skorpion (single or dual wield) * Kiparis Assault Rifles * AK-47 * Enfield LMGs * M60 * Stoner63 Shotguns * Model 1337 Sniper Rifles * Mosin-Nagant (scoped) * Carcano M1938 * PSG1 Launchers * Panzerschreck Wonder Weapon * Crucifixious * Holy Hand Grenade Perks * Quick Revive * Fast Melee Dew * Speed Cola * Double Tap Root Beer * Stamin' Up * Juggernog Quotes ''Unholy Cathedral/Quotes'' Easter Eggs There are no Major Easter Egg quests Minor: * An Easter Egg song called "Gothic" by the British Rock/Metal band Paradise Lost can be activated by pressing keys on the organ on the stage part of the Sanctuary three times. * If the player(s) look up to the murals in the Sanctuary, they will see murals of various characters from some of the author’s previous works and one from the Nexus multiverse. These include: ** The Angel ** Gloria "Athena" Branigan ** Cortex ** Dr. Van Lucker ** Dr. Wilhelm ** The Son Trivia * The reason why weapons, (albeit ones from multiplayer and campaign that are not featured in the cannon Zombies maps from the game) perks (with the exception of Fast Melee Dew) and utilities from the first Black Ops game appear is because this was one of the first Zombie map ideas that the creator came up with back in late 2011, a year before he discovered this very wiki. ** The Carcano M1938 is an interesting case as it doesn't even appear in game at all in Black Ops, but a real life photo of it appears in one of the teaser trailers. * The map also features no major Easter Egg quests as a way to hearken back to the “simpler” times. * Although there is no quest, there is a very short Easter Egg cutscene that plays after reaching Round 20. It features the characters escaping the Church using Francesca D’Armour’s limo. * There was originally going to be a mini-boss fight with a cut enemy known as Micah. He was to act similar to the Pentagon Thief/Yuri from "Five", but with the ability to use a Pack-a-Punched version of the weapon he stole from the player(s). When defeated, player(s) will earn the Pack-a-Punched version of their gun. He was also supposed to have history with Gabe Townsend according to the cut dialogue. * PhD Flopper and Mule Kick was also planned to appear on the map, but was cut due to location limits. * Not counting the ''Eclipse Warfare ''or An Alternate Eclipse maps, this is the first map by the author not to feature the Ray Gun. It can still be obtained through console commands and modding. * When doing the murals Easter Egg as Gabe Townsend, he will remark that he’s been in this church for a long time even before the outbreak, but has no memory of seeing these characters in the murals. Category:Greedyselfish Category:Revenge And Redemption